Egao
by Chris Lightfellow
Summary: Egao - Smile. One shot. Has lemon. Angsty. Please R&R! [SakuKaka and SakuSasu]


A/N: Another one-shot by me with a twist of lemon. I have only watched two episodes of Naruto, and I'm not sure about the way I made the characters' personality here. May be OOC, but hopefully, not. Enjoy and please do review. Flames and critisms will be accepted, just review, okay!? Warning: Rated [R] for language and adult situations. ^-^

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine. I wouldn't be wasting my time writing this if I did.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Title: Egao (Smile)

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

"I married you because I needed a heir, you didn't know?" 

His tone was cold, as if he was a beast who didn't feel anything. His dark eyes shot a glance at me, and then finally went away.

I felt like a complete idiot.

There, I stood. Trying my best to ignore the devastating feeling that trashed my mind. His words tore me apart, mentally and emotionally, as my pink hair covered my eyes. I fought back the tears, which I felt were about to fall.

It's been half a year since Sasuke, one of the most talented young shinobi's, the person I deeply love and cared for, came back from his battle with his brother, Itachi, and almost three months since my marriage with him.

On his return, he didn't seem like his old self. He has always been quiet, that I know, but he didn't even say a word about his fight with Itachi. All we, including Naruto and our senseis, knew is that he killed him. He became cold, so cold that I crumble when I get near him. Months later, he proposed to me. Although surprised at first, I gladly accepted, of course.

Now, we live under the same roof, sleep on the same bed and eat on the same table. But our marriage was nothing more than sex play. Just now I realized how stupid I am for letting myself marry him.

I have come to realize what he really wants. He wanted to restore his clan through a child and get away from the guilt of ending his brother's life. He married me because he needed an heir, and he took my feelings for him as an advantage. He knew I wouldn't say 'no' if he proposed, he simply knew.

He doesn't love me. He never did, and he never will. What's new about that?

I finally let tears to fall down my cheeks as I ran out of the house. My mind was blank, and I didn't know what to do, neither what I should think.

I sat on the bench by the park, staring at the starless night sky. It was dark, and the light in the post was starting to flicker.

Tears were flooding in my eyes. My sleeveless blouse was wet, but I didn't care. I just wanted to shove off what I feel. Hatred, sadness, sorrow, pain. Everything I felt was almost unbearable. Not to mention the cold dry breeze that blew for a moment.

Suddenly, I felt a warm touch in my bare shoulder. I tilted my head and tried to see who it was, but my effort was in vain. I didn't see who it was because of the darkness.

"Sakura." It was familiar male voice. It was deep yet I could feel warmth in the way he called my name.

His messy hair stood out, and as I saw his scar, I knew it was Kakashi-sensei. He was wearing a thin white shirt, and he looked so different, I said to myself.

His eyes stared deeply, my tears suddenly stopped from falling. I stared at him for a moment, and then I decided to turn away. I felt uncomfortable.

"I don't see your smile often these months." He smirked.

I faced him, lost in confusion to his last sentence. 'My smile?' I thought.

He went nearer, my body almost touching his. He rested his palms on my neck and lowered his face to the same level as mine.

"Kakashi-sensei…" I breathed his name as he caressed my neck.

I looked deeply in his eyes as he did to mine. He looked at me with that longing desire and warmth, something Sasuke has never done. Not even once.

He drew his face closer and shut his eyes. I closed my eyes as well as he gently planted a kiss on my lips. I didn't want to let him go, so I kissed back. I opened my mouth and allowed his tongue to freely explore my mouth. The kiss was deep, and was filled with passion.

I moved my hands to reside on his chest as he moved his to my shoulder. Moments afterward, I broke the kiss. My lips were sore and a little swollen, and having realized what he just did, I was surprised.

"I—I'm sorry, Sakura. I shouldn't have kissed you. This is… just wrong."

Yes, he was right, more than right in that matter. But then… How could something so wrong… feel so right?

He let go of me and was about to stand up. That was when I cling on to his arm.

"Please don't go…"

"I have to go. It's past midnight, Sakura. Go home to your husband."

"No…"

I finally forced him to stay. I told him everything. He didn't respond, but I know he listened intently to every word that I said.

The moment I finished, tears came rolling down my cheeks again. I couldn't help it.

"Don't cry. Its harder for me to see you like this."

"Why?" I immediately asked.

"Don't ask, just don't," he responded with a low tone.

I lost control of myself and kissed him. We breathed in each other's mouth, causing myself to let out a soft moan. Our bodies grinded against each other, unintentionally letting his chest feel my breasts.

The coldness of the night was swept away by our body heat, and I didn't feel alone anymore. I felt so protected as he embraced me with his arms.

We broke the kiss and he began to unbutton my blouse. Once done, he cupped my fabric-covered breasts with hands. I groaned at his touch, burning with desire as the pleasure overwhelmed me. He stopped for a moment and began to take off his shirt. He has a wonderful figure, and I realized that even though it was completely dark.

I trailed his chest with my fingers and he let out a slight moan. I could feel his arousal.

He reached for my back and undid the clasp of my white brassiere; soon, my full breasts were in front of his view. He lowered his face and began to nurse on one breast, while fondling with the other with his hand. He played with them my nipples began to taut.

I was startled when he slid his hand under my skirt, but I trust that he won't hurt me. So I allowed him. I could feel myself become wet as he slowly entered his finger inside my folds. It was an evident feeling.

Afterwards, I could feel him sliding my lower clothes and soon, nothing was on me. It was dark, and nobody was around to witness our lustful wishes come true.

After a while, he also took his own clothes off and we were both naked. He was exploring my body through his gaze and I felt my face turn light crimson.

He took me to his lap, and I felt his shaft harden even more. He looked at me deeply. I knew that it was it.

This wasn't my first time, having done it many times with Sasuke. But this experience with him was different, he was warm and he cared about how I feel.

He asked for entrance, and I nodded in reply. He entered me slowly. It still hurt, I felt like a jolt of lightning struck my whole body. My back arched as the pleasure and pain overcame my entire being.

We rocked each other as I sat on his lap, feeling him thrust inside and out of me. Soon, we both got tired, and moved away from each other to put on our clothes.

It has happened. I betrayed Sasuke, but I don't regret anything. I'd still be locked in his chains, like a prisoner who is jailed forever. Everything I thought at that moment.

"Sakura," he called.

"Yes?"

"Smile for me. For the last time,"

Without further ado, I did as I was asked and smiled the best smile I could for him.

"Can I ask you one thing before we separate?" 

  
"What is it?" he responded quickly.

"Why did you do this?"  
  


"I told you, don't ask." He looked away.

I didn't respond. Ten seconds after, he stood up. And walked away. He stopped and turned to me for the last time.

Smiling, he mouthed three syllables.

I love you.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

A/N: Sasuke fans! DON'T KILL ME, please! I know, I know… I made him so bad in all cruelty in this fic. =P I like Sasuke-kun, too, you know! Just that there are already too many SasuSaku fics here at FF.net. Flames and such will be accepted because I know a lot of you doesn't really like this pairing, no, this weird pairing in that matter. XD Please review, anyways! Thanks.


End file.
